Libera mi corazón
by Misao vardamir
Summary: Esta es la historia de Sasuke y de Sakura, que se enamoraron luego de que él le robara un beso. Él, un rompecorazones. Ella, una dama. Pero una inminente guerra y ambiciones los querrán separados para siempre. SasuSaku y NaruHina
1. Prologo

Siglo XVIII

-¿Está todo preparado? –preguntó un hombre joven, tal vez demasiado joven como para estar a cargo de toda una multitud esperando órdenes.

-Sí, señor. Sólo esperamos su señal –contestó uno de los hombres de alto rango.

-¡Sasuke! –sonrió el joven-. ¿Sabes qué hacer?

-Claro, hermano –le sonrió de vuelta.

-Bueno, la reunión termina oficialmente. Vayan a prepararse. Los que tienen tareas, vayan y háganlas. La próxima reunión es mañana a medianoche, así que asegúrense de haberlas completado para entonces. Buenas noches, caballeros.

La enorme habitación del cuartel general, disfrazado como casa, fue vaciado en cosa de minutos. Entonces, Sasuke y su hermano Itachi se quedaron solos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso! –gritó Itachi cuando el último hombre cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué fue QUÉ? –replicó Sasuke.

Sus humores eran tan inflamables como la pólvora.

-¡Sólo yo puedo sonreir superioramente! –declaró Itachi.

-¡Eso es estúpido! –argumentó Sasuke-. ¿Desde cuándo hay una ley que lo dice? ¿Y por qué?

-Estúpido hermano. ¿No te das cuenta de que tengo que mantener el orden? No eres nada especial aquí por ser mi hermano. Tienes que ganarte tu lugar como todos los demás.

-Entiendo eso, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con que yo te sonría?

-Es una señal de confianza entre nosotros. Qué pensaran mis hombres... –se sentó y cayó en su silla pesadamente como un saco de papas y miró a su hermano menos.

-Estás siendo paranoico.

Silencio. Itachi estama ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras Sasuke esperaba aburrido por una respuesta.

-Tal vez tengas razón –admitió Itachi-. Es que una rebelión es lo último que necesito. ¡Imagina una rebelión en un ejército rebelde!


	2. Primer beso

Por fin un poco de libertad. El día era precioso, y era tan maravilloso deambular por la ciudad… seguida de sirvientes.

Sakura suspiró. Claro, era genial ser rica. A veces. Preciosos vestidos libros, joyas, jardines… Pero a veces todo eso se reducía a nada comparado a estar encerrada en una jaula de oro. No podía siquiera estar sola, excepto en su habitación o en la biblioteca de su casa. Cómo deseaba explorar y deshacerse de todas esas personas falsas que hablaban con ella sólo por el dinero. Claro, era halagador tener tantos admiradores, no sólo por ser bonita sino también por su sentido del humor e inteligencia. Pero era difícil poder distinguir entre los sinceros y los mentirosos.

Dejando todo eso de lado, ella decidió tratar de disfrutar su visita a la ciudad. No la dejaban salir todos los días, así que era mejor sacarle provecho. Y tenía a Naruto, su mejor amigo y escolta.

-Naruto, ¿qué es toda esa conmoción por allá? –preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé, señorita Haruno, pero hay una gran multitud. No es seguro, podría perderse o peor.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Sakura? –preguntó ella, pretendiendo estar enojada.

-Millones y millones, pero...

-Pero nada. ¡O me llamas e Sakura o estás despedido!

Naruto palideció.

-¿No estás hablando seriamente, cierto? –preguntó, ocultando el miedo.

-Claro que no –rió Sakura-. Pero por favor, Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo. Si mi mejor amigo no me llama Sakura, entonces ¿quién lo hará?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Informame del rey –ordenó un hombre elegantemente vestido dentro de un carruaje.

-Es un prisionero ahora –informó otro hombre-. Pero tú, milord, eres aún gobernador. ¿Por qué esparcir las noticias? Podría causar un escándalo. Mantenga su fortuna y déje al rey a su propia guardia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió el gobernador-. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Crees que dejaré MI fortuna y MI gobierno sólo porque un viejo no pudo mantener su trasero en el trono? ¡Esto es mío y nada ni nadie me lo quitará! ¿Está claro?

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió para sí mismo. Eso era ser directo y claro.

-Sí, milord.

El carruaje se detuvo. Ambos hombres pudieron escuchar la multitud que los esperaba, sea por la razón que sea.

La puerta se abrió y el gobernador Kabuto salió del carruaje, apoyándose de un chico desconocido que le ofreció su mano, y que después besó una enorme esmeralda en el anillo que llevaba Kabuto.

-Toma, mi súbdito –dijo Kabuto. Dándole al chico un par de monedas de plata-. Por tu lealtad a mí.

Luego, el chico desapareció.

El gobernador llegó a su pequeño pero elegante palacio, seguido por su informante. Fue directamente a su recámara. Buscó la llave que estaba segura en su bolsillo, o al menos eso pensaba. El bolsillo estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Dónde demonios está mi llave? –explotó.

-No hay necesidad de maldecir, milord. Usted es un caballero, ¿recuerda? –preguntó su informante-. Entonces, ¿de qué llave se trata?

-¡La llave que abre mi recámara y los documentos secretos, estúpido!

-¿Hay una llave de repuesto? –el informante suspiró.

-¡Claro que la hay! –rió Kabuto-. ¿Pero imaginas qué pasaría si las llaves caen en manos equivocadas?

-Haré que todos busquen la lleve. Tal vez aún sigue en el carruaje. Con su permiso... –él hizo una reverencia y comenzó a irse.

-¡Sai!

ÉL volteó y miró al gobernador, levantando una ceja.

-¿Sí, milord?

-Es tiempo de comenzar con el plan. Encárgate de que todo sea perfecto.

-Como desee, milord.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Bah, es sólo el gobernador –dijo Sakura con disgusto.

Ya lo había visto e incluso habló con él, y lo odió desde el primer momento.

-Vámonos, Naruto. Ese puerco ha arruinado mi día en la ciudad.

Sacó un pañuelo de seda justo a tiempo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca durante un estornudo.

El pañuelo voló por el viendo y Sakura y Naruto corrieron para atraparlo. Era seda fina después de todo.

-¿Es esto suyo, milady? –preguntó un muchacho muy apuesto, entregándole el famoso pañuelo.

-Oh, sí. Sí, gracias...

-Entonces por favor acéptelo de vuelta, milady.

Ni siquiera lo miró. El muchacho tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos con tanta ternura… Tanta ternura y delicadeza que ella se sintió desnuda. ¡Y ni siquiera lo conocía!

Naruto los contemplaba desde cierta distancia. Y no le gustaba. El chico estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura en su primer encuentro, y él estaba vestido algo elegante, lo que significaba que tenía dinero y algo de educación. Un caballero no se comportaría de esa manera, y Sakura lo sabía, aunque parecía haberlo olvidado. Algo no estaba nada de bien.

-Creo, caballero, que es de cortesía darme su nombre –dijo Sakura, sin romper el lazo invisible entre sus ojos.

-Oh, no hay necesidad, mi bella damisela –dijo, y la besó suavemente por unos bellísimos segundos.

Naruto practicamente se desmayó y el misterioso muchacho desapareció en una elegante escapada.

Sakura fue dejada tan impreisonada que no podía moverse. Sólo tocó sus labios y se quedó mirando al vacío frente a ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tus padres me cortarán la cabeza! –Naruto la tomó del brazo y la arrastró directo al carruaje. A casa.

Sakura ni siquiera respondía. Su mente aún estaba en ese beso. Recrordó el pañuelo de seda en su mano. No era de ella. Era blanco, cuando el de ella era de un rosado pálido, y tenía algo rojo, pero no podía verlo con tanto movimiento.

-¡Me comerán vivo...! –Naruto seguía hablando de las mil y una formas en que los padres de Sakura lo torturarían cuando se enteraran.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desesperado.

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!


	3. Matrimonio, matrimonio, matrimonio

-Naruto, tengo que encontrarlo.

-¡Estás loca! –exclamó, empujándola al carruaje de la familia. ¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que estabas expuesta?

Cerró la puerta y le pidió al cochero que los llevara de vuelta a la mansión Haruno.

-No exageres –dijo ella, mirando por la ventana.

-¿No exageres? ¿NO EXAGERES? Sakura, te lo digo como amigo y como hombre. Conozco a hombres que no son de tu clase y lo que son capaces de hacer. He visto cosas horribles y le pido a Dios que tu no veas cosas así jamás. Él pudo haber sido uno de esos hombres.

-¿Besar es una de esas cosas? –preguntó ausentemente.

-¡BESAR! –gritó, sacudiéndola de vuelta a la realidad-. ¡Es mucho más que besar!

-Creo que besar es cuando n hombre y una mujer juntan sus labios. No recuerdo que haya hecho otra cosa.

-Bueno, tu reputación...

-No será arruinada por un corto beso.

-¡Pero le robó la virginidad a tus labios!

-¡No digas estupideces –Sakura gritó y rió al mismo tiempo-. Pero es verdad… Fue mi primer beso…

-¿Ves? ¡¿Ves? –Naruto decía frenético.

-No hagas tanto escándalo por eso.

Un poco de silencio.

-Entonces –suspiró él-, ¿cómo planeas encontrarlo?

-Curiosidad. Puedo preguntarle por qué me beso, y preguntarle esto y esto otro.

_Y tal vez pedir otro, pensó. _

-¿Sabes en qué problemas te podrías meter? –preguntó Naruto, volviendo a su desesperación.

-Irás conmig te guste o no, así que vas a estar allí para salvarme –ella sonrió.

Naruto sonrió de vuelta.

-Bueno, eso es verdad –admitió él.

Sakura se sintió feliz y culpable. Nada como complacer el ego de un hombre para obtener lo que quieres, pero no le gustaba usar esa técnica con un amigo.

-¿Entonces cuento contigo?

Eran amigos desde la niñez. Cuando Sakura era niña, siempre saliía con alguna idea extraña. Como buscar tesoros. Era su juego favorito, aunque nunca encontraron lo que buscaban.

-Claro –Naruto accedió. Pero cualquier cosa peligrosa y corremos como si nos persiguiera el diablo.

-Gracias.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó.

Sasuke no podía decidirse entre reírse hasta que se le cayera el trasero o pensar en la muchacha con los labios más suaves que haya besado.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba la compañía de muchachas. Y coquetear. Y besar.

Pero no podía aprovecharse de una muchacha. De cualquiera. Se sentía culpable por haberle robado ese beso.

-Se sintió tan bien –murmuró.

No se dio cuenta que sus pies lo llevaban al cuartel general, en donde Itach probablemente lo estaba esperando.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y fue derecho a la oficina de Itachi –privada para todos menos él. A veces entraba sólo a molestarlo.

-Oh, sí, Sasuke, por favor, pasa –dijo Itachi irónicamente cuando Sasuke entró sin invitación ni permiso.

-Hola, germano –dijo, sentándose en una silla frente a Itachi-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Qué extraño –dijo Itachi, muy interesado. Tiró un papel que estaba leyendo y miró a su hermano-. Adelante.

-Sucede que un pequeño lindo plan apareció en mi mente.

Lo que era cierto, para su sorpresa. Se apareció justo cuando lo dijo.

-¿Y dicho plan nos va a ayudar a...?

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez de los chismes, mi querido hermano?

-¡Chismes! –Itachi gritó. ¿Te gustan las mujeres, cierto?

-¡Itachi! –gruñó Sasuke. Tú sabes que a los nobles les gusta andar por ahí como pavos reales, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Podemos aprender una cosa o dos.

-Me gusta tu pensamiento. ¿Pero de verdad esto ayudará a tomarnos el poder?

Entonces otra persona entró a la oficina.

-Oh, sí, Neji, por favor pasa –dijo Itachi lleno de sarcasmo.

-¡El gobernador asistirá a un baile mañana!

Sasuke sonrió. Itachi suspiró. .

-Yo diría, Sasuke Uchiha, que te has ganado dirigir una operación.

-Naruto –susurró Sakura detrás de una columna en la mansión Haruno- ¡Naruto!

El chico finalmente vio en dónde ella estaba y la miró.

-Oh, Sakura. Te ves... ¡Te ves preciosa! –exclamó.

Esa noche ella sería presentada a la sociedad. Su madre decía que era hora de que creciera y que se convirtiera en la joven dama que era.

Naruto siempre la vio como su mejor amiga y ésa fue la primera vez en que se dio cuenta de que era la preciosa mujer de la que su madre hablaba. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde pálido, sus hombros estaban a la vista y llevaba pequeñas flores blancas en el pelo. Pequeños bordados que combinaban con las flores estaban bordados en el vestido. La mayor parte de su pelo estaba descansando en su hombro izquierdo. Naruto nunca la había visto tan deslumbrante.

-¿Me veo como un saco de papas? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sakura, ¿te has visto en el espejo? –dijo abrazándola con cuidado para no desordenarla-. ¡T ves preciosa! ¡Absolutamente preciosa! Me nombro tu guardaespaldas. Tal vez pueda salvarte de unas cien propuestas de matrimonio.

Sakura se puso tensa con la palabra "matrimonio".

-No hables de eso, sabes que no estoy lista -Miró al piso-. Creo que nunca lo estaré. Naruto, me podría casar contigo para terminar con toda esta tontería. No le voy a gustar nunca a un hombre. Y no quiero estar entre cuatro paredes y obedecer las órdenes de un marido.

Ahora fue Naruto el que se puso tenso.

-No puedes, Sakura. Y yo me negaría. Eres una muchacha tan hermosa. Encontrarás a un bue hombre que te cuide y te haga feliz. Y –sse sonrojó-, aunque me gustabas... hace un tiepo atrás, conozco mi lugar. Además, todavía espero al amor de mi vida justo como tú.

-¡Naruto!" –lo abrazo´, emocionada por sus palabras.

-Ve. Se supone que no tienes que estar aquí aún. No hasta que lleguen los invitados y seas presentada –hizo una reverencia-. Te veré más tarde.

Le regaló otra sonrisa.

-Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto fue llamado a la oficina de Lord Haruno un poco antes del baile.

-¿Llamó, señor? –preguntó.

-Sí, Naruto. No me demoraré. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo que usted desee, milord –respondió Naruto-. Usted cuidó de mí cuando murieron mis padres. Pagó por mis estudios. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Necesito que cuides de Sakura. Tiene dieciocho años y... No sé si debas decirle, pero las cosas no están muy bien. Puede correr peligro y yo también. Así que por favor, yo sé que la quieres y confío en ti y en tu honor. Te confío mi hija y mi confianza.

-No es necesario pedírmelo, milord. Lo haría, y lo haré, aunque nadie me lo haya pedido.

-Y hay otro tema. Debes casarte algún día y hacer que prevalezca tu apellido.

-Mi familia no es tan importante como la suya. Sigo buscando a la persona indicada y sólo pensaré en matrimonio cuando ella llegue. Por favor no se preocupe.

-Si lo hago, Naruto. Tu vida también está en mis manos.

-No tengo una gran herencia. L a vida de Sakura es mucho más importante. Será un placer cuidar de ella.

-Gracias, Naruto. No sé cómo pagarte esto.

-Ya lo ha hecho. Discúlpeme, tengo que ir a cuidarla antes de que se meta en algún problema.

Naruto rió, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. .

-¿Está todo listo, Sai? –preguntó Kabuto.

-Por supuesto –replicó él.

Ambos estaban vestidos formalmente.

-Dime tus deberes para esta noche. Quiero asegurarme de que sepas qué hacer y que no falles.

-Oh, es simple. Debo ir, usar mis encantos y robar el tesoro más grande de Lord Haruno.

-Excelente. ¿Vamos, entonces?


	4. Sociedad, les presento a Lady Sakura

No fue muy difícil entrar en la fiesta. Como héroe de guerra, Itachi estaba invitado.

-Asegúrate de que esto valga la pena –amenazó Itachi con un tono de voz encantador-. No frecuento fiestas y la gente se puede preguntar por qué demonios estoy aquí esta noche.

-No te preocupes, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? –contestó, mirando de reojo a unas muchachas que lo miraban desde detrás de sus abanicos-. Además, la última vez que fuiste de fiesta fue… nunca. Te hará bien salir a despejarte un rato.

-¡Sí iba a fiestas! La cosa es que no quiero echar a perder nuestros esfuerzos sólo por salir a divertirme un rato.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho, te lo mereces.

-No es que lo merezca o no. Quiero a nuestra gente libre. Y mostrarme en público es demasiado peligroso. Nunca le gusté al gobernador, y ya sabes lo que ocurrió cuando los nobles y militares se enteraron de la situación del rey, por así decirlo. Creo que Kabuto sabe que hay algo ocurriendo, y estoy seguro que no quiere ceder su título a sus "esclavos".

-Todo va a salir bien. ¿Tiene el gobernador alguna razón para sospechar de ti? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la persona en cuestión no estaba cerca.

-No estoy seguro –admitió Itachi.

-¿Entonces por qué tan asustado? –gruñó Sasuke.

-No tendré a nadie muerto bajo mis órdenes –contestó Itachi.

-Patrañas, sabes que a la larga será inevitable. Ya han habido batallas por nuestra libertad, y los ejércitos no son suficientes. Sabes que tendremos que interceder. Dime la verdadera razón.

-No puedo, Sasuke –se puso serio-. Mejor vete. Yo también iré para conseguir información por mi cuenta.

Itachi dejó a Sasuke solo en la mitad del salón. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Era su primer baile y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Bueno, a encontrar a la chica.

Claro, él había formulado un muy buen plan. Pero la verdadera razón era la chica. Podía jurar que sus hermosos ojos lo perseguían, y necesitaba hablar con ella otra vez. Necesitaba saber su nombre, y conocerla.

Por el precioso vesido que llevaba cuando la conoció, era obvio que la chica tenía relación con algún noble. Ella era una dama, y las damas iban a bailes. Tan simple como eso.

-¡Damas y caballeros! –anunció una voz que Sasuke no conocía-. Es un gran placer para la familia Haruno presentar a su única hija, lady Sakura!

Sasuke volteó para ver auna deslumbrante muchacha en un vestido verde pálido con flores blancas en el pelo.

-Debo estar más loco de lo que pensé –murmuró para sí-. Con sólo mirarla me late fuerte el corazón.

* * *

Por suerte pudo mantenerse con calma cuando la anunciaron y todos los ojos en el salón estaban puestos en ella.

Apenas escuchó los aplausos y bajó las escaleras tan grácilmente como pudo. Pronto su madre comenzó a presentarla con otras personas y no tenía ni tiempo para respirar.

-Quiero que conozcas....

-Te presento a...

-Este es…

-Qué lindo conocerla...

-Buenas noches…

-¿Cómo está?

¡Era horrible! Con razón no quería presentarse a la sociedad.

* * *

-Sai –susurró Kabuto cuando entraban a la mansión Haruno-. Hagas lo que hagas, no falles.

Sai asintió y fue galantemente a presentarse a la bella del baile.

-Un placer conocerla, Lady Sakura –dijo con una reverencia.

-Oh –la chica dijo sorprendida-. Buenas noches…

-Sai –sonrió-. Llámame Sai.

-Disculpe, Lady Sakura, ¿me permite este baile?

* * *

-Bueno, manten la calma. Respira y acércate. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Se sentía... Extraño. Primera vez que estaba tan nervioso. Hasta que vio a ese… bastardo, sí, eso le combinaba, coqueteando con ella. .

¡Ja!

No estaba logrando nada. Podía ver la incomodidad de Sakura desde el otro lado del salón. Podía hacerlo mejor. No. L iba a hacer mejor. Sacudiéndose el nerviosismo con el pensamiento de ser el segundo en la lista de una chica, se fue a conquistarla.

-Disculpe, Lady Sakura, ¿me permite este baile? –preguntó en el tono más suave que tenía.

Ella volteó y apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Claro, sí, por supuesto. Lo siento, Sai, le prometí el próximo baile. ¿Hablamos luego?

-No se preocupe, milady –sonrió-. Me aseguraré de eso –murmuró cuando la pareja iba a l centro de la pista.

-Gracias –le susurró Sakura a Sasuke- Me sentía muy rara.

-No hay problema. Aunque de verdad me preguntaba si quería bailar conmigo-, Sasuke sonrió.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Sí –accedió con un tono malicioso- pero primero vamos al jardín.

-¡El jardín!

¿El jardín? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Sabía que podía arruinar su reputación por eso? Claro, si los encontraban.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para ir al jardín?-, preguntó.

-Sí, quería preguntarte por qué me besaste-, dijo triunfante.

knock out. De VERDAD no esperaba eso.

-Oh, me reconociste –sonrió nervioso.

-Claro que sí-, murmuró para no causar una escena-. Quiero respuestas y prefiero tener un lugar más… privado que el salón de baile.

-Tienes un punto -Sasuke le ofreció un brazo y fueron al jardín. Fueron aun lugar muy privado… y romántico. Se sentaron al borde de una gran fuente, con ninfas talladas en la piedra.

-Por favor dime por qué me besaste –insistió Sakura, yendo directo al punto.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Lo siento.

_¡No lo siento!, _dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Estaba... tentado. Si supieras, querida Sakura, lo tentadora que eres…

Sakura se sonrojó.

-No te avergüences –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Dime lo que sentiste –pidió Sakura.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, gritaba la voz en su cabeza. Pero Sasuke estaba muy, muy interesado. Además de bella, era franca, algo que de verdad le gustaba.

-La suavidad de tus labios, por supuesto –dijo seductoramente.

Sakura se sonrojó más.

-Nadie se ha interesado en mí como tú –admitió, mirando al suave pasto bajo sus pies.

-Bueno... De verdad no sé qué hacer –dijo Sasuke honestamente.

-Te dejé sin habla, ¿no? –Ella rió.

-Debo admitir, mi querida Sakura, que eres la más interesante y encantadora dama que he conocido. ¿Podrías concederme el honor de bailando conmigo?

-Claro –sonrió con esos rosados labios suyos.

Sí, Sasuke estaba tentado. Sakura lomiró, anticipando el beso por venir, que para su decepción aterrizó en la comisura de sus ofreció el brazo de nuevo y volvieron al salón, sin preocuparse de los chismes que se esparcirían.

Naruto no se perdió su entrada ,y cualquiera que lo viera sin saber sus sentimientos por Sakura diría que estaba celoso. Lo estaba, de cierto modo, porque quería bailar con ella en un día tan importante. Los espió de todas maneras, al igual que Sai.

Bailaron grácilmente el vals. Sasuke tuvo el momento de su vida, y Sakura también, esperando secretamente otro beso.

La noche pasó rápidamente para la pareja. Hablaron de librosy de historias graciosas de cuando eran niños. Pudo haber sido eterna y no se quejarían. Sin embargo, no era eterna y Sasuke recordó su deber.

-Ha sido el momento más delicioso de mi vida, Lady Sakura, pero me temo que debo irme –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Irte dónde? El baile no ha terminado.

-Lo siento, debo irme.

-¿Pero nos volveremos a ver? ¿Cómo se supone que sabré de ti?

Sus ojos ardían. Lágrimas, supuso, lágrimas que debía contener.

-De verdad debo irme. Te encontraré, lo prometo.

Rápidamente besó su mano, hizo una reverencia y se perdió entre la gente.

* * *

Conseguir información no era muy difícil. Sasuke pudo saber de una posada que el enemigo usaba como punto de reunión y alguien mencióno la horrible tortura que le hacían a los prisioneros. Además, alguien mencionó la seguridad de la mansión del gobernador.

-Tontos –murmuróSasuke. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Disculpa, ¿ha visto a Lady Sakura? –era Sai, viéndose calmado y relajado.

_Hola, bastardo,_ dijo la vocecita dento de la cabeza de Sasuske.

-No, no la he visto en un tiempo.

-Pero si se estaban divirtiendo tanto... –no pudo ocultar un poco de enojo en su tono de voz.

-Sí, lo hacíamos –dijo Sasuke, principalmente para enojarlo.

-Lo siento, no lo he visto antes, ¿está visitando la ciudad?

-Sí -Sasuke respondió mecanicamente. Esa pregunta podría arruinarlo si Sai hacía las preguntas adecuadas. Para su alivio, Sasuke vio a Itachi, lo que significaba que era hora de irse-. Lo siento, debo irme. Estoy tarde para un compromiso.

-¿A las una y cuarto? –preguntó Sai sin creerle.

-Bueno, es algo que surgió. Adios.

Sasuke siguió a Itachi y los dos subieron a un carruaje.

¿Y? -Itachi estaba ansioso. Lo tenía prácticamente escrito en toda su cara.

-Te tengo linda información. Y… -sacó la llave del gobernador de su bolsillo-. La llave del gobernador.

-Te ganaste un día de descanso –Itachi sonrió-. Prácticamente puedo sentir el trasero del gobernador bajo mi bota.

* * *

-Veo que lo encontramos -Naruto dijo calmadamente mientras bailaba con Sakura.

-Sí, él es muy tierno -Sakura susurró felizmente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Sakura quedó helada. ¡Su nombre! ¡Nunca se lo preguntó! Y él tampoco se lo dijo….

-¿No lo sabes?

-Shhh, Naruto –Sakura recordó el escudo familiar bordado en el pañuelo que le dio Sasuke el día en que se conocieron –y besaron. Lo podía encontrar. Y lo iba a encontrar.

_¡Temporada de chicos! _Canturreó en su cabeza.

-Tengo un plan y tú me vas a ayudar.

Naruto gruñó. Necesitaba una correa.


	5. Lo siento, tengo que irme

-¿Sakura? Sakura, ¿puedo entrar?

-S-Sí, mamá, sólo dame un segundo.

La mamá de Sakura esperó sólo unos pocos segundos.

-¡Adelante!

Sakura seguía en su cama, claramente exhausta.

-Lo siento, mamá, me quedé dormida –se disculpó ella.

-No importa. Quería felicitarte hija, ¡tu primer baile fue un éxito! Y... bueno, escuché que anoche estabas con cierto joven…

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelvo. ¿Cierto joven? ¡Su presa!

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, pero tengo que advertirte sobre ser demasiado cercana con alguien en específico, mucha gente puede hablar mal de ti. Por supuesto, si quieres, puedes invitarlo y así puedes hablar con él sin inconvenientes.

-Oh... Eso sería lindo, pero... prefiero conocerlo mejor antes de eso.

-Muy sabio, querida. Siempre promételes más, de otra forma se aburren. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Su madre le dio una mirada picarona y se fue.

-Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró Sakura-. Naruto, puedes salir ahora.

El pobre Naruto estaba escondido debajo de la cama.

-¡Gracias Dios! –exclamó-. ¡Ya podía imaginar mi cabeza en el plato de tu padre!

-¡Deja de ser tan paranoico! –rió Sakura-. Además, confía en ti con su vida. Entonces, ¿alguna idea? Vacié mi cabeza anoche, pero todas mis ideas fueron basura.

Apuntó una pila de papeles. Todos tenían escritas ideas para cazar al hombre misterioso.

-Eh... Sakura... Tengo que salir de viaje.

-¿Hoy por sobre todos los días? ¡Pero Naruto!

-Será sólo por unos días, no te morirás –suspiró-. Puedes buscar por el escudo familiar en los libros de tu padre.

Sakura gruñó. Ésa era la única buena idea que tenía.

-Volveré, lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-Si sabes lo que es bueno para tu salud... lo harás –amenazó ella, en broma.

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!

Una niña tímida con ojos perlados se aproximó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Hinata, querida, soy yo.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y le indicó a Naruto que entrara e inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! –dijo ella.

Se besaron por sólo unos segundos y tuvieron que separarse, justo antes de que Neji asomara su cabeza.

-Naruto, por fin llegas. Por favor ve a mi oficina. Hinata. Cerveza.

-Por supuesto –masculló ella.

"_Cerveza, cerveza, cerveza. __Te traeré tu cerveza, pensó. _

-Naruto, la resistencia está en movimiento. No te pediría si esto fuera tan importante para mí. Necesito que escoltes a mi prima. La enviaré lejos de la capital para que no salga herida. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, Neji. Pero... ¿Tengo que quedarme con ella en el escondite? No puedo dejar a los Haruno por mucho tiempo, sólo me excusé por unos pocos días.

-No, no. Sólo escoltarla. Kiba y Shino la están esperando allá. Y cuando vuelvas, te presentaré a los Uchiha como mi mejor agente. Serás indispensable cuando ataquemos.

-Bueno, gracias. ¿Cuando nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo.

-¡¿QUE?!

Hinata dejó caer la bandeja con las cervezas y si las miradas mataran, Neji estaría mil veces muerto.

-¡Nunca me dijiste! –gritó-. ¡Pensé que íbamos a ir juntos!

-Hinata, es por tu propio…

-Mi propio bien un carajo! Puedes lamer tu maldita cerveza del piso y emborracharte o lo que quieras. ¡NO me iré!

-Tu equipaje está en el carruaje, y el tuyo también, Naruto. Hinata –la miró con ojos suplicantes-, sé razonable.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior y abrazó a su hermano.

-Te extrañaré. Por favor, por favor, no dejes que te lastimen.

-Lo prometo.

**Flash Back**

Sai caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió algo frío como el hielo en su cuello. Una espada, para ser precisos.

-Su dinero, milord.

Sai suspiró. No le gustaba la violencia y no le importaba el dinero. Cuando le dio al ladrón una bolsa llena de doblones de oro, trató de ver su cara, alcanzando sólo un par de ojos oscuros.

El ladrón desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Buscó su pañuelo para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó-. ¡Dejé la maldita cosa dentro de la bolsa!

**End Flash Back**

Sai despertó. Era hora del almuerzo –su estómago le dijo. Se quedó dormido por todo el trabajo que Kabuto le dio. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no peleó con el estúpido ladrón en vez de dejarlo ir?

Al menos nadie se enteró de la vergüenza que eso significaba.

Por fin, Sakura encontró el escudo y su boca quedó más que abierta.

El escudo pertenecía a la familia de Sai. El mismo Sai que conoció en el baile.

-Tal vez sean parientes... –murmuró, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

De cualquier manera, sabía lo que debía hacer. Acercarse a Sai, para acercarse a su familia, para finalmente conocer a su… ¿presa? Tenía que cambiarle el apodo.

-No importa –sonrió-. Tarde o temprano sabré su nombre. ¡Mamá! ¡Cambié de idea! ¿Puedo invitar a Sai para conocerlo mejor?

Mentira, mentira, mentira. Pero debía funcionar. Su mamá estaba feliz de enviar la invitación. Sai cenaría con Sakura dentro de dos días.

Finalmente la encontró. Y era tan… deliciosa mientras dormía. Se metió dentro de la habitación y una horrible sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Sakura fue arrastrada de sus sueños por un par de brazos. Uno la agarró fuertemente y el otro cubrió su boca con un pañuelo mojado.

-¡Hmmmm! ¡Hmmm!

-Yo no trataría nada, querida. Eres mía ahora –su captor susurró en su oído.

Trató de gritar, pero era todo en vano. Su voz salía ahogada en débiles gemidos mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Hmmm.

Pero finalmente todo se puso negro y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	6. Atrapada

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí? –se preguntó Sai a sí mismo.

Estaba esperando en la sala de estar de la mansión Haruno. Fue invitado, ¡invitado! Por la mismísima Lady Sakura. Pero estaba demorándose demasiado. Podía entender veinte minutos, ¿pero hora y media?

-L-Lo siento, milord...

No era Lady Sakura, era su madre. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y una sola lágrima atravezaba su mejilla.

-Dios, ¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó Sai, verdaderamente preocupado.

Sí, trabajaba para un egoísta, ambicioso y malvado gobernador, pero tenía corazón, ¿no?

-Sakura... Ha desaparecido –dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Su rostro se endureció y pensó en los rebeldes. ¿Acaso iban a pedir rescate?

-No está en su habitación y ningún sirviente la ha visto. ¡Y encontré esto! –le entregó un pedazo de papel.

**¿Se les perdió algo?**

-¿Reconoce la letra? –preguntó Sai.

Lady Haruno negó con la cabeza.

-La encontraré, lo prometo.

Al principio, Sakura no recordaba nada. Estaba recostada en una cama, y después de unos segundos, todo volvió a su cabeza.

**Flashback**

Sakura fue arrastrada de sus sueños por un par de brazos. Uno la agarró fuertemente y el otro cubrió su boca con un pañuelo mojado.

-¡Hmmmm! ¡Hmmm!

-Yo no trataría nada, querida. Eres mía ahora –su captor susurró en su oído.

Trató de gritar, pero era todo en vano. Su voz salía ahogada en débiles gemidos mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Hmmm.

Pero finalmente todo se puso negro y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**End Flashback**

-¡Oh, Dios! –murmuró.

Había un vestido cerca y una nota sobre él.

**Encuéntrame en la biblioteca**

Sakura se vistió con manos temblorosas. ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Y por qué era su prisionera?

Apenas salió de la habitación vio un salón lleno de libros en estantes.

-Adelante.

Sasuke aterrizó en su cama gruñendo. Itachi estaba cada día más paranoico y a él lo trataba prácticamente como un esclavo. Menos mal no estaba en el cuartel general, sino escondiéndose en la habitación de una posada.

-Tú la tienes, ¿no?

Sasuke se volteó bruscamente.

¡El bastardo del baile! ¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba haciendo él allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó, buscando su daga con la mano.

-Tú la tienes –insistió Sai.

-¿A quién?

-Lady Sakura.

-¿QUÉ?

-Fue secuestrada, anoche, supongo, y no puedo pensar en nadie más que los rebeldes. Pero no esperaba encontrarte a ti –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándolo con odio.

-No, no la tenenemos –contestó Sasuke, más asustado por ella que cualquier otra cosa-. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Te seguí.

-¿Y asumiste que yo la tenía?

-¿Por qué más la estarías acechando en el baile? Todavía no creo que seas un visitante. Debes ser un criminal.

Sasuke le tiró la daga –la que Sai esquivó- y estaba listo para tirar otra.

-¡Ahora sal de mi habitación! –ordenó Sasuke-. Y créeme, quien quiera que la tiene, va a pagar.

Sai abandoó la habitación. Sasuke esperó para que se alejara lo suficiente y corrió a las calles, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. No podía decirle a Itachi. Su colon explotaría.

-¡Gobernador! –murmuró Sakura.

Kabuto estaba sentado en una silla frente a la chimenea, con una copa de vino en la mano.

-¿Sí, querida?

-Qué... ¡Exijo una explicación!

-No estás en posición de exigir nada. Eres mi rehén. Cenarás conmigo todos los días y harás lo que te ordene.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura se puso helada, y ésas fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron escapar de su boca.

-Puedes volver a tu habitación. Si escapas, considérate muerta. Tengo guardias en todos los rincones, y quieres que tu familia esté segura, ¿no?

Sakura se fue a su habitación con la vista fija en el piso. Por su familia haría cualquier cosa.

Se tiró a la cama y se quedó allí, mirando al techo.

Se abrió la puerta.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Sai!


	7. ¡Sálvenla!

-¡N-N-No puedo creerlo! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, supongo –suspiró Sakura-. Entonces, ¿trabajas para él?

Sai understood immediately. Sakura was kidnapped by the governor himself. But – why?

-Desafortunadamente, sí. Pero tienes que saber que no tuve nada que ver en esto –cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella-. Sakura, jamás me atrevería a dañarte a ti o a cualquier persona inocente. Cuéntamelo todo y prometo liberarte.

-Sólo sé que fui sacada de mi cama y ahora tengo que comer con él… Sé que es por el bien de mi familia, nada más.

-No te preocupes. Juro sobre la tumba de mis padres que te liberaré y tú y tu familia estarán seguros.

Sakura comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y lo abrazó.

-Entonces... Cuerdas... Armas... Balas... Pólvora…

Sasuke estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaría para rescatar a Sakura. Dio un portazo y gruñó.

-¿A quién engaño? ¡Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre! Y ese Sai… Maldita sea, sabe que soy un maldito rebelde. Itachi me cortará la cabeza. Entonces… ¿Por dónde comienzo?

Sasuke llegó a la mansión Haruno. Ya era tarde y tal vez podría encontrar pistas en la habitación de Sakura. Sonrió. La habitación de Sakura. Pero no, ella era una dama. Tenía que mantener una reputación y no ayudaba tenerlo en su habitación. El joven suspiró. Pero cómo la deseaba. Aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches desde que la vio por primera vez.

-Supongo que al rompecorazones le robaron el corazón –pensó para sí.

Un leve sonido. Uno muy leve. Sasuke se preparó y fue lo más silenciosamente posible. Una figura estaba tratando de entrar a la casa.

Fue muy fácil desarmar al intruso. Sólo lo golpeó con la parte de atrás de su pistola. Sasuke se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y abrió la nota que el hombre llevaba en su mano.

**El gobernador lo verá para discutir el futuro de su hija y de su vida. **

Bueno, eso fue fácil, pero igualmente choqueante. El gobernador la tenía, y para chantajear al padre de Sakura.

Cenar con el gobernador fue horrible. Él sólo la miraba como si fuera algo más para comer.

-Me gustaría saber por qué estoy cautiva aquí –dijo Sakura, manteniendo sus modales.

-Sólo te dire que en el mejor de los casos serás mi futura esposa –sonrió Kabuto.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sakura. ¿Su esposa? ¡Ni en un millón de años!

-Necesito máxima discreción –dijo el señor Haruno.

-Por supuesto –dijo la persona oculta en las sombras-. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros puede pedirnos lo que quiera.

-Mi hija ha sido secuestrada, y estoy seguro de que fue Kabuto. La necesito de vuelta. No podría soportar saber que ha sufrido un destino horrible por mi culpa.

-También es nuestra culpa –suspiró la persona.

-Me uní a ustedes porque quería algo mejor para el país, pero mi hija no tiene nada que ver en esto. Por favor, jamás les he pedido algo antes, pero…

-No diga más, volverá sana y salva.

Tenía que ir esa misma noche. Temía que le pasara cualquier cosa.

Tenía tanto miedo... Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. Sasuke ni siquiera recordaba haber entrado en los jardines. Caminaba cuidadoso pero seguro, hasta que vio algo rosado. Cabello rosado para ser exactos.

Golpeó suavemente la ventana. Sakura miró y de la nada su rostro era más radiante que el sol. Corrió a la ventana, con sólo ésta separándolos de un abrazo.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la encontraran. Tomó un pedazo de papel y una pluma y escribió:

**Por favor, dime tu nombre**

Sasuke entendió que era peligroso para él también. Con su aliento manchó la ventana.

**Sasuke**

Escribió con el dedo en la mancha. Sakura sonrió.

**Te sacaré de aquí **

Luego Sakura escribió en el papel:

**Por favor...**

Un sonido en el jardín rompió la magia del momento.

-Debo irme –susurró Sasuke-. ¡Volveré!

Borró lo que esribió en la ventana, le sopló un beso a sakura y corrió hasta alejarse.

Sakura olvidó por un momento que su vida estaba en peligro y sonrió otra vez.

-Sasuke...


	8. A salvo

Quisiera pedir perdón por la demora. Tuve problemas técnicos, problemas con una persona, después salí de vacaciones y me quedé casi una semana sin luz por el terremoto. Menos mal mi familia y yo estamos bien y es un milagro que no le haya pasado nada a la casa, y que ahora esté escribiendo para ustedes. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

-Gobernador, necesito hablar con usted –dijo Sai.

-Adelante, Sai –replicó Kabuto sin ningún interés.

-Sé que tiene a la chica Haruno. No se por qué, pero se lo advierto, no la dañe, ¿me ha entendido?

Kabuto lrió y rió, después golpeó su escritorio.

-¡Ya entiendo lo que está pasando! Te has enamorado de la chica, ¿no?

Sai no dijo nada y clavó su mirada en él.

-Malas noticias para ti entonces, porque es mi futura esposa.

-Ella jamás aceptaría, menos su padre.

-¿Y a quién le importa? Esto es chantaje. Ellos hacen lo que yo diga. Y te advierto a ti ahora. No te acerques a ella, no intentes nada, porque sufrirás eternamente.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca. El gobernador estaba lejos en alguna parte y no volvería pronto. Probablemente en un burdel, pensó Sai con una mueca de asco.

Abrió la puerta. Sakura estaba tirada en su cama.

-He venido a liberarte, tendrás que venir conmigo ahora -dijo en un susurro.

"Thankyou," susurró Sakura.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó a el ala de los sirvientes, para poder escapar sin ser vistos. Sin embargo, alguien golpeó a Sai en la cabeza. Muy fuerte. Y quedó inmediatamente, sólo pudiendo escuchar la voz de Sakura, pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor, alguien ayudeme!

Sus gritos de ayuda fueron apagados por una mordaza y las manos atadas a la espalda. Sin embargo, ella no dejaría de luchar. Tal vez alguien podría ayudarla de todos modos.

-Nadie te escuchará, querida –dijo Kabuto en su oído-. Eres mía ahora.

La tomó con fuerza a "su" dormitorio y la tiró a la cama con dosel. Cruzó la sala como un animal enjaulado, y ella sólo podía observar, impotente.

"Sabes, te secuestré por muchas razones. Una de ellas era chantajear a tu padre. La otra era hacer conexiones con la familia más poderosa del país -Sakura se estremeció-. Y lo otro ... ¡Sabes algo de los rebeldes!" -gritó con furia. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, lo sabes, no mientas!

Ahora estaba encima de ella y ella estaba desesperada.

-Me lo dirás, tarde o temprano -dijo Kabuto, agarrándola por la cintura-. No importa, no importa. Me perteneces a mí y sólo a mí. ... Creo que voy a hacerte mía en este momento...

Sakura luchó, pero fue inútil. Kabuto rasgaba su vestido poco a poco, su sonrisa llena de malicia.

Por último, la mordaza se soltó después de todo el movimiento.

-No, no! SASUKE!" -gritó, y se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

Kabuto tenía un nombre. Él rió.

-Sabía que cooperarías, querida, pero eso no te salvará…

-¡Pero yo sí!

El puño de Sasuke aterrizó bellamente en la nariz de Kabuto. Luego le dio una patada en el estómago y el gobernador cayó de la cama. Sasuke agarró a Sakura, que estaba llorando de miedo y de alivio. Las manos de Sasuke estaban temblando de furia, la derecha con una pistola.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto! –masculló Sasuke.

-Canalla miserable!" -gritó Kabuto-. ¡Guardias, guardias!

-¡Ven, Sakura!

Le tomó la mano y la sacó de la mansión. Él tuvo que disparar a dos guardias.  
Se montaron en un coche, conducido por uno de los hombres de confianza de Sasuke. Estaban a salvo.

Sakura lloraba, abrazando a Sasuke y murmurando gracias, gracias, todo al mismo tiempo.

La sostuvo en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla.

-No te preocupes, se acabó, linda, se acabó.

-¡Pero mi familia! ¡Y Sai! ¿Qué le pasará a él?

-¿Sai?

-Trató de salvarme, pero Kabuto lo golpeó en la cabeza y se lo llevaron. ¡Morirá!

-Sakura, no sé si puedo hacer algo. Él trabaja para Kabuto después de todo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero...

-Shhh. Te llevaré con mi hermano. Él sabrá qué hacer. No sé si llevarte con tu familia es lo más sabio. Estarás segura.

Dijo eso, tratando de olvidar los celos que comenzaban a ebullir dentro de él.

El carruaje llegó y se detuvo frente a una casa, en donde dos muchachos esperaban. Hinata saltó fuera del carruaje, ayudada por Naruto y corrió a saludar a Shino y a Kiba.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ella ahora –dijo Kiba.

-Buen trabajo, Naruto –dijo Shino con su usual distancia.

Naruto hizo una reverencia

"La veré pronto, Lady Hinata -Naruto hizo otra reverencia-. Caballeros –asintió con la cabeza y corrió al carruaje.

Se sentó y recordó qué pasó sólo unos momentos atrás.

Flashback

-No quiero dejarte –dijo Hinata, besándolo de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco, querida, pero te prometo y te doy mi palabra. Vendré por ti. Serás mía para proteger, cuidar y amar. Así que por favor espérame.

Ella sonrió.

-No tendré a nadie más.

Y luego se derritieron en el interminable juego de besar.

End Flashback

Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. La habitación daba vueltas y la luz entró en la celda. Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Te dije que pagarías por esto –dijo Kabuto.

Su nariz tenía un parche.

-Estarás feliz de saber que la chica escapó. Y tú pagarás. ¡Guardias!

Dos hombres aparecieron y lo inmovilizaron. Llegó un tercero que rompió su camisa, dejando al descubierto su espalda.

Un cuarto hombre llegó con un látigo.

Sai apretó sus dientes, recibiendo el dolor. Al menos ella estaba bien.

-¡Uno…!

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde has estado? –gritó Itachi.

-Aquí y allá –respondió Sasuke, algo nervioso.

-Escúchame, tenemos que concentrarnos. ¿Conoces a los Haruno?

-Por supuesto –contestó Sasuke, muy nervioso.

-Son nuestros aliados. Anónimos aún porque era demasiado peligroso para los inocentes de la familia. Su hija ha sido secuestrada y ya tengo un plan para rescatarla…

-Eso no será necesario.

-¿Qu...?

Sasuke abrió la puerta.

-Hermano, te presento a Lady Sakura.

-¡Santa madre de dios!


	9. Dos corazones en la noche

-¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, IDIOTA!!!!!

CRASH

-¡Itachi, déjame explicarte!

-¡EXPLÍCASELO A MI CULO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

BANG

-¡Cálmate, cálmate! ¿Podrías AL Menos bajar la pistola?

-¡PODRÍAMOS HABER SIDO JODIDOS POR EL GOBERNADOR!

-Itachi, cálmate, dame la pistola.

-¡ESTÁS DESHEREDADO!

-¡Itachi, aleja esa maldita pistola de tus sienes!

Sakura, quien escuchaba todo desde la habitación de Sasuke, se mordió su labio inferior y suspiró.

A Sai finalmente lo dejaron solo en su celda después de la tortura. Su espalda estaba roja de sangre.

E, imposible como suena, estaba riéndose. ¡Riéndose!

-¿Y qué le pasa a éste? –susurró un guardia, para que Kabuto no escuchara.

-Creo que está chiflado.

Pero poco sabían ellos. Sai había robado las llaves.

Itachi finalmente pudo superar el colapso nervioso. Sasuke pudo obligarlo a tomar asiento; tomó la pistola y la tiró lejos, por seguridad.

-Explícate –ordenó Itachi-. Explícame por qué casi arruinas todo.

-La salvé, Itachi –Sasuke nunca había estado tan serio en su vida-. Fue secuestrada por Kabuto para que él pudiera chantajear a su padre. Quería obligarla a casarse con él para poner sus manos en la fortuna de los Haruno.

-Eso lo cambia todo –suspiró Itachi-. Lo siento Sasuke, no estaba pensando.

-Claramente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

Itachi lo perforó con la mirada.

-¿Te vio alguien?

Sasuke tragó saliva.

-El gobernador.

-¡TÚ, DESCERE-!

-Cuando la salvé de ser violada.

Silencio.

-¿Él...? –Itachi perdió el habla.

-Ella se rehusó a casarse con él –dijo Sasuke, explicándose el resto.

El puño de Itachi golpeó la mesa.

-Bastardo miserable –maldijo Itachi.

-Hermano.... Creo que… la amo… -se atrevió a decir Sasuke.

Él sabía que necesitarían la protección de Itachi.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Itachi. No estaba enojado, como Sasuke pensó que estaría. Lo contemplaba, casi como un padre, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Tú crees?

-La amo –susurró Sasuke.

Se sintió bien decirlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Itachi.

-Tenemos que mantenerla a salvo. No puede volver con su familia aún. ¡Kabuto podría llevársela de nuevo!

-Lo sé –Sasuke sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su hombro-. Me refiero sobre ella.

Sasuke lo miró.

-No puedo hacer nada. Ella es de la nobleza.

Itachi llevantó una ceja.

Sasuke pateó la pistola debajo del escritorio, sólo por si acaso.

-Ya veremos eso. Desde ahora, te nombro su guardaespaldas.

-¡Tú qu...!

-¡Ahora ve a hacer su trabajo! –Itachi lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Au! Siempre te encantó hacerle la vida imposible!

-Invaluables lecciones de vida, pequeño hermano menor, invaluables lecciones de vida.

-¿Estás vivo? –bromeó Sakura cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación.

-Sí –rió él-. ¿Estás cómoda? Digo, esto no es un palacio ni nada, pero….

-Estoy bien.

Se miraron por unos pocos segundos y luego Sakura se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose nerviosa.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

-Itachi me nombró tu guardaespaldas. Ahora estás bajo la protección de los rebeldes. Lamento decirte que no podrás ver a tu familia por un tiempo.

Sakura asintió tristemente.

-Entiendo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella y solemnemente tomó sus manos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó suavemente-. Me refiero a que, ¿te hicieron algo más? Estaba muy preocupado…

-No, nada más pasó –contestó ella.

-Oh, ¡gracias a dios! –sorpresivamente, la abrazó-. Estaba tan preocupado desde que supe que te secuestraron! –tomó su cara en sus manos-. Jamás dejaré que algo te pase, te lo prometo.

-Sasuke...

-Él sonrió.

-Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

-¿Por qué...?

Ella sentía que flotaba y que sus pulmones estallarían.

-Yo... Yo te amo, Sakura."

No le dio tiempo para nada. Suave y gentilmente, él la besó y ella respondió con una inexperiencia virginal e inocente.

Sus labios acariciaban los suyos con amor y cuidado, el que se encuentra en un verdadero amante. Él la apretó contra su pecho y ella respondió con un suave gemido.

Tal vez sus instintos se apoderaron de él, no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que ella estaba en la cama, y él estaba sobre ella, besándola apasionada y desesperadamente. Adolecía por ella, y estaba seguro que sentía lo mismo, por supuesto de una manera más inocente. Utilizó sus piernas para separar sus muslos y sus manos fueron un poco más abajo…

Sakura pudo sentir el deseo ebulliendo en ella con fascinación y un poco de miedo. Pero esto era demasiado. Separó sus muslos con sus piernas y sus manos fueron a sus pechos. Ella podía sentirlo otra vez sobre ella. No era Sasuke… era… era Kabuto.

-¡NO! –gritó, y trató de alejarse.

Sasuke saltó fuera de la cama con una expresión de pánico.

-¡Sakura, lo siento! ¡N-No sé qué pasó, yo...!

-No digas nada –susurró ella-. Está bien, es sólo que… no estoy lista, no todavía. No después de lo que pasó.

-Dios, ¡soy un gran estúpido! –se gruñó a sí mismo y caminó hacia la puerta con el dolor golpeándole el corazón-. Dormiré en el pasillo si me necesitas. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme... –se arrodilló-. Juré protegerte y mira lño que te h hecho, soy un miserable….

Ella lo interrumpió con un abrazo.

-No digas eso. También te amo, Sasuke. Es sólo que… estoy asustada. Mi vida ha cambiado completamente y me siento segura contigo, pero…

-Entiendo –él susurró, lleno de alivio, y luego la besó en la frente-. Estaré afuera si me necesitas, linda.

-¡No! –se sonrojó- Quédate…conmigo.

Él sonrió, corrió y la besó con ternura.

Esa noche, ella durmió segura y feliz, con Sasuke unto a ella y abrazándola a su pecho.


End file.
